Through Hell and Death, come Love
by waikan
Summary: Naraku escapes into Kagome's era, and attacks her family.After condemning him to Hell,she finds herself in Middle-earth. LotRInuyasha x-over
1. Naraku's Downfall

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

((I own nothing, and this chapter is not for children))

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

It was quiet, too quiet. And the air was unsettling, as if something were wrong.Then it happened! the building covers the well smashed into thousands of pieces.

"Ku ku ku ku ku," he glowered at her "ready to die little miko?"

Kagome couldn't believe it,Naraku had found out about the well, and had escaped into her era.He was standing in front of her. He attacked her family, her mother lay unconscious, drenched in her own blood. Souta was no where to be seen.And Jii-san had crawled off somewhere. Kagome's eyes were shocked expressionless.

"K-kagome" her grandfather's voice moaned.Kagome turned around, he was holding up a old tattered, rolled up scroll. " Kagome use this scroll. Use it to defeat him."

"Jii-chan..." was all she could mutter. Then she snapped out of it, "Naraku...  
... prepare to die" she calmly stated, glaring a glare that could freeze Hell over.She unrolled the scroll and began to chant as it whipped in the wind:

_Spirits of purification  
__created for order of and the mother  
__that they inhabit the Sky,  
__exactly as when  
__The God Izanagi no Mikoto  
__bathed in the narrow estuary  
__of a covered river with trees  
permanently leafy, in the South region._

"No! you won't succeed, little miko!" Naraku screeched as the scroll began to constirct around him.

_With all the respect from the depth of our hearts  
__We ask that they hear us, such as the spirit that hears our  
__intent, with sharpened ears, together with  
__Spirits of the Sky and the Land,  
Take the badnesses, disasters and sins and purify all. _

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH, YOU DAMNED WENCH!" he screamed in pain as he started to burn.

_Miroku Oomikami  
You bless us and protect us _

"No this ...THIS CANNOT BE!" as the ground below him began to open; a red glow emitted from the hole.

_Meishu Sama  
You bless us and protect us _

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed in pure terror as chains began to wrap around Naraku.

_For expansion of our soul  
__And the fullfillment of your will_

"No..." was all he could say as he began to fall. Kagome just leered at him.

"Naraku...welcome to your judgement day"with this said, the chains dragged him to Hell.Then out of nowhere, a tentacle wrapped around Kagome's ankle and she fell into the darkness.((Now remember Kagome's falling))

"If I go, you go..."Naraku's voice echoed from below.

"Over my dead body!" she snarled.

"That, little miko, that can be arranged" he chuckled evilly. Kagome unsheathed a broadsword from its scabbard.

"Only if you die first!" she said, slashing at Naraku's torso.

"Annoying, impudent bitch" Naraku cursed as his body turned to ash.

"You're not supposed to curse in front of women" she teased, only to get wacked with Naraku's last tentacle."Not supposed to hit them either" she said as she cut the appendage, turning it toash as well.

"It won't matter, we'll have eternity to fight; after all we're going to Hell together."

"I don't think so,Onigumo"

"Onigumo is no more!" Naraku snarled.

"Onigumo is a part of you, and you are a part of him, nothing can change that" Kagome reasoned.

"The Shikon jewel will change that!" he barked.

"Naraku... you are on a one-ticket to Hell, you have no chance of winning."

"I don't think so, little miko" he sneered as he used his last tentacle to pierce Kagome's stomach.

"N-naraku..." she said before her eyes turned a bright white.

"W-what!"

"Naraku...BE JUDGED BY THE LIGHT!" Kagome shouted followed by a blinding white light coming from her body. The light engulfed him and disintegrated Naraku into ash.Naraku was no more, and his soul was bound for Hell; however, Kagome and the Shikon shards were gone.

* * *

The Shire,Middle-earth 

>>>>

Kagome's P.O.V

>

I lay on the dew covered grass, still enveloped in white light. I rolled ontomy stomach and painfully crawled toward the Shikon jewel shards ((Naraku's piece and Kagome's shards.)) and fused them together, then rolled onto my back.

Author's P.O.V

>

Kagome looked awful, blood was coming out of her mouth and the blood from her stomach-wound soiled her miko garb. Her vision began to grow dark, the pain stated to ease, darkness took her, and she strayed out of thought and time.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
((Well that's the first chapter of my first Inuyasha/LotR fic.How was it? What did you think?))

Please review!


	2. Return of Kagome, Kagome the White

(( I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but, ( if you remember the Two Towers, then you already know this) Kagome doesn't die!))

I thank the internet for the script, for my memory is bad.

>  
>  
>

Pain, it is so clear now. The pain was so severe, that it blocked Kagome's senses. But, it to started to ebb away. Her conscious was empty; all that filled it was the bright light.

_'Kagome', _a woman's; voice echoed in her head._'Kagome.'_ The voice showed herself_.  
_Midoriko stood in Kagome's mind_. ' Kagome, it is not yet your time. Go back, follow your destiny. Protect the Ring-bearer, Protect Frodo Baggins. Then, venture after him to Rivendell. Your quest for the Shikon jewel is over, the quest for the One Ring starts now. Do this and you will be justly rewarded. For you are the white priestess.' _Then, Kagome started to wake up.

Author's P.O.V

Kagome still lay on her back, and her eyes were open. Her chocolate brown eyes were a ocean blue, and her skin was a ivory white.She emitted a dim, yet bright white light. Even her clothes changed to a brillant white. Her wound to her stomach had healed. The blood trickling from mouth was gone, as well. The blood that had covered her miko garb was gone.

Then, all of sudden, she gasped for air. Like a newborn babe ((baby, you know the kind that cries a lot)) she breathed, first in short jagged breathes, then in slower, more calm, breaths.

_'Protect the Ring-bearer' _Midoriko's voice still played in her mind.

Kagome looked up at the sky through the corn stalks that stood above her. It was quiet, and calm. However, it was not that way for long. Rustles in the corn stalks came toward her a couple a rows away.

"Frodo! Merry-it's Frodo Baggins" a voice spoke.

"Hello, Frodo" said Merry.

Kagome got onto her knees, and looked through the stalks of corn. She seen four child-like 'creatures' talking.

'What luck... but which one's Frodo?'

"Get off him! Come on, Frodo" getting Pippin off the little man on the ground.

'So, he's Frodo."

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked Merry and Pippin.

"Hold these" Merry told the shorter one (Sam), giving him a armful of cabbages.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam shouted. Then, barking and more rustles are heard. Kagome could see said farmer's big, hairy feet.

"Oi! You get back here! Get out of my fields! You know what's gonna happen when I catch up with you?" A older man's voice yelled. All but Sam ran through the cover of the corn. Sam looked down at the looted vegies in hhis arms.

"Run stupid!" Kagome whispered/yelled from her hiding spot, taking off to.

"Ooh" he dropped them and took off after his peers.

>>>>>>>With the Hobbits

"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple a carrots" Merry said aloud.

"And some cabbages. And then those three bags of potatoes we lifted last last, and, the mushrooms, the week before!" Pippin piped in.

"Yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly overreacting! Run!" Merry told his partner in crime. They run, but come to the edge of a steep slope. Pippin, Merry, and Frodo collide into each other and try to keep their balance. But alas, Sam collided into them, causing them to tumble down the slope.

"Oh. That was close" said Pippin, having landed just inches away from a pile of manure.

"Ahhh. Ohhh. I think I broke something" Merry moaned, pulling out a broken carrot from underneath him. Kagome panicked and looked desperately for a safe way down.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took" Sam snorted.

"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut" Merry reassured him.

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin said, spotting some on the ground nearby. Sam, Pippin, and Merry hurried over to pick them.

"Take that one... That's mine... Mmmm... That's nice, Merry. here's a nice one, Sam" Tehy whispered amongst themselves.

"I think we should get off the road" Frodo suggested. Then the sound of a neighing horse is heard, and leaves rustle on the ground."Get off the road! QUICK!"

Just as Kagome got to the road,she seen the 'children' hurry off the road, and disappeared. Kagome didn't have long to panic, ablack-clad rider on a black horsecomes, dismounts, and comes towards their hiding place.

with the hobbits, author's P.O.V----------

Merry and Pippin were fighting over the bag of mushrooms.

"Be quiet!" Sam whispered/scolded.

The rider wasbent over the edge of the road, acting as if he was sniffing something out. Frodo closes his eyes,and takes out the ring, and as he does so, the rider turns his face toward him. Frodo was holding the ring near his finger,preparing to put it on. Then pain-filled shrieking could be heard.

With Kagome, author's P.O.V-------------

The rider in black was bent over where the 'kids' had disappeared to. It was sniffing, as if was looking for something. Then, it turned it's head toward the direction of the growing evil Kagome felt.

'Oh no! the One Ring!' Kagome realized. She took no time, she unsheathed the sword from it's scabbard, and swong it along the rider's neck. It shrieked in pain, then it was swallowed in white flames. The rider was reduced to ashes, purified of the evils that blinded it's soul, then it asended heavenward.Kagome heard the hobbits stir, causing the dead leaves to rustle. Kagome emmitted her bright light, hiding her features from the hobbits.

First, Pippin stook his head out to see, he was followed by Frodo, Merry, and Sam. When they seenKagome ((or rather the light that Kagome emmitted)) they were stunned!

Frodo was the first to come back to his senses, " W-who are you!" he shouted, trying to overcome the music that filled the air. Then they figured out it was the light's voice.

_"Frodo Baggins"_her voice echoed

"Y-yes M'am!" Frodo was starting to get nervous, the light knew his name!

_"Frodo, we must get to Bree"_ she said pointing east

"We!" Frodo whispered/shouted.

_"Yes, for I must take you"_ kagome replied.

"But, you'll draw attention!" said Merry.

_"...Perhaps, give me a cloak, please."_

"...fine!" He snarled, giving her his only cloak.

* * *

"Anything?" asked Merry. 

"Nothing!" Frodo sighed with relief.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

_"Shhhhhhhh child, we are on the run"_ Kagome answered him.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone... Frodo?"

Frodo turned around to face Merry.

"Get down!" Pippin said urgently. They get down, another rider is seen in the distance.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I m-" Frodo started, but Kagome interupted

_"Must get to Bree."_

"Right... BuckleBury Ferry. Follow me" then they follow Merry, but a Black Rider sees and chases them.

* * *

"Run! Frodo, this way! Follow me! Frodo! Run! Frodo!" Merry calls, the other hobbits are already on a raft, but Frodo and Kagome are still being chased chased by the black rider. Kagome, grabs a smooth river stone and pockets it 

"Get the rope, Sam!" said Merry.

"Frodo!" Sam cried.

"Run, Frodo! Go! Hurry! Come on! Faster! Jump!"

_"TURN BACK RIDER OF DARK. TURN AND FLEE!"_Kagome skid to a halt, turned around, removing her cloak, revealing a intensly bright white light, one that could be seen for miles. The Black rider shreiked in fear; Kagome retieved her cloak and ran to the raft just as Frodo got on.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The brandywine bridge. Twenty miles" Merry answered, as the rider is seen riding off, and is joined by two other riders in black.

* * *

_"This is where I leave you, Frodo Baggins. Here in the world of Man, you will be safe" _Kagome said at the opposite side of the road from Bree. _"But, I caution you Mr. UnderHill, though we trust nothing in the dark, HOPE comes when help is needed most" _she said giving him the smooth stone she had picked up; now it had wierd letters(( Kanji )) and a thin leather strip making it into a necklace._ "Farewell, 'till we meet again" _Kagome muttered before kissing his forehead, making him blush like mad. 

Frodo turned to his friends, "Come on" was all he said, and then they entered the world of Man. Kagome herself turned and walked back into the wood.

"Why did she call ya Mr. Underhill?" Pippin asked.

"Don' know"

* * *

With Kagome--------------------- 

Kagome sat on a log, under a great pine, out of the rain. She was clearly thinking, her head was bowed low and her arms and legs are crossed. Then, a jolt ofevil came from Bree, and eight others answered it.

_"So, Frodo has put on the Ring... still he's safe"_ Kagome said aloud._ "... I need a ride"_ she looked heaven-ward. Then, a large, white deer (( at least the size of a HORSE )) stepped into the clearing, she looked up with starry eyes._"THANK YOU, KAMI-SAMA!"_

* * *

With the Hobbits, whom have met up with Strider-- 

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight" Strider, the man they had meet in the Prancing Pony, had led them to some ruins.

Inside the watchtower--

"These are for you. keep them close" Strider said, giving them each a short sword."I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

A few hours later--

Frodo had just woken up. Merry, pippin, and Sam are cooking on the fire.

"My tomato's burst." Merry whispered.

"Could I have some bacon?" Pippin asked Merry.

"Ok. Want a tomato, Sam?"

Frodo got up and walked over. "What are you doing!" he asks.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crisy bacon" Merry cheerfully replied.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo" Sam told him.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

Oh, that's nice! Ash in my tomatoes..." Pippin whined. the cry of the Nazgul is heard, the hobbits draw their swords and see them encircling the watchtower.

Frodo gestures for his friends to go up the tower,"Go!" Frodo yelled.

At the top--

The hobbits were trapped! The Nazgul had closed around them into a circle. "Back you devils!"Sam yelled.

TheRiders drew their swords, and swipe Merry, Pippin, and Sam out of their way. Frodo fell backwards, into a corner.The Riders surrounded him, standing over him with their swords. Frodo began to silently panic and put on the Ring.

Frodo seen white-clad men, standing where the Black Ridersstood. The nearest one (( the Witch-King )), with a ring in his nose, stepped forward and spoke to him in a wierd language. He reached to take the Ring from Frodo. Scared, Frodo pulled his hand away from him. Then the Witch-King stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Frodo cried, greeted with another yell.

"Ahhhh!" Strider appeared behind the Witch-King, with a torch in one hand, and a sword in his other. Strider took on the Nazgul as Frodo took off the Ring.

"Ahhhh!" Frodo yelled, the pain had increased.

"Frodo!" Sam ran over to his fallen comrad.

"Oh, Sam."

Strider had set the Nazgul aflame, and they fled from the watchtower. The hobbits gathered around Frodo.

"Strider! Help him Strider!" Sam begged.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine" Strider said, picking up Frodo over his shoulder, and they flee into the night."Hurry!."

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted.

"Hold on, Frodo" Strider said.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, wanting his help. His plea was heard, and was answered.

_'...I caution you Frodo Baggins, though we trust nothing in the dark, HOPE comes when help is needed _most' a familiar echoing voice chimed in his mind.

* * *

"Mr.Frodo? He's goin' cold!" Sam reported to Strider. 

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them" Strider answered him. a cry of the Nazgul is heard not very far away.

"They're close!" Merry exclaimed.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil" he replied.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said, giving him a torch. Then, he went off in search of it. When he finally found some and was about to cut some off with his knife, he found a blade against his throat.

"What's this, a Ranger, caught off his guard?" a woman's voice came from behind him.

* * *

Kagome with the hobbits-- 

_"How long has he been like this?"_ she questioned them, while trying to suppress the pain with white magic (( spiritual powers, and yes she is still in her cloak.))

"I don't know. A few-" but Sam fell silent as another elf (( He thinks Kagome's an elf --)) rode in on a grey dappled horse. She got off and knelt down beside Frodo.

_"Frodo... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." _

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Frodo"

"She's an Elf" Sam explained.

"He's fading. he's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for 2 days" Arwen told Strider.

"Where are you taking him!" Sam yelled, fearing for the worst.

_"She'll take him to Rivendell; I've done all I can do"_ Kagome reassured him.

"There are 5 Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know" Arwen reported to Strider.

"Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon" Strider said in Elvish.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im."

"Andelu i ven."

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked Kagome.

_"Arguing who should take him"_ Kagome replied, though she never heard Elvish before.

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon" Arwen paused, getting up on her horse, "I do not fear them."

_' Power of her people?'_

"Be iest lin. Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!"

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" Arwen spoke to the horse, causing it to start running.

"What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled.

_"Don't worry, little one, I'll protect them"_ Kagome said running off.

* * *

Arwen was being chased by eight Nazgul, all wanting to take Frodo and the Ring to their master. The closest one reached for Frodo. 

"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" she told her horse, making it go faster. Then, the Nazgul veered away from her. Looking behind, she seen the cause. A bright, white light was galloping down the distant hill and was coming toward them. It got closer and closer, until Arwen's sharp eyes could make an outline of rider on top of a large deer (( she can only see it's antlers)). The white rider now stood not 5 feet away from her.

_"To the river! They'll be back!" _A young woman's voice called.

"Right!" she responded.

They reached the river as the Wraiths started down the path that led to the river. Kagome and Arwen stood on one side, while the Riders were on the other.

_**"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf"** _one hissed.

"If you want him, come and claim him" Arwen dared, but to her surprise, theystart across the river. So, Arwen began an Elvish spell.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, asto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" she started. (( "Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraths!")) she chantedout loud. Her voice echoed, and was answered by the sound of rushing water. Water began to rise from the river, forming a herd of galloping horses. The riders tried to flee, but were drowned by the white-water. Frodo's breathing began to be labored, so Arwen lowered him onto the ground. Frodo's eyes were cloudy, and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot.

_"No! Frodo! Hang on!"_ Kagome said, taking off her hood, revealing herself to Arwen and Frodo.

"No! No! Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Arwen cried.Arwen was crying, hugging him in hopes of him not going into the darkness_."What grace is given me, let pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him"_ she whispered, and it echoed, like a sootheing bath.Kagome was hugging Frodo as well, she was feeling dispaired, like a child that had just lost her only friend.

_'Frodo,when darkness comes and all you know is taken, what will you do?'_her voice echoed into his mind._'Remember this Frodo,though we trust nothing in the Dark, HOPE comes whenhelp is needed most.'_

The last thing that Frodo saw was two women. One, the Elf, the other, the light that guided him through the dark.

>  
>  
>

(( There, this chapter is finished, 2654 some words. Pairings are set in stone. ))

Dedications-

To the actors, for acting their fullest.

To themake-upartists, they made the actors look like their characters, and they made a LOT of latex ears.

To the people that made the armor, each character had 40 sets of armor( 4 sets of 10)

To those who made the set look so real.

To the people that were the orcs, Nazgul, and Urk-hai, they did a dandy job.

To the computer experts, they did good special effects, Ents,ect.

>

J.R.R. Tolkien owns LotR

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha

(( Wouldn't it be funny if the actors,ect. from LotR were actually reading our stories ))

Please review!


	3. Rivendell

﻿ ((I own nothing, I thank s.e.a.t.o.f.k.i.n.g.s.c.o.m for the script.))

Look at my reviews!

miranda: Bloody hell! I love it you must write more soon.PLEASE (puppy dog eyes) PLEASE

tom fan: cool! please do more chapters.

fanfictiontwist: I hope you will update soon. We don't get to read mant LOTR/IY crossovers, and I hope you will stick with this story.

someone: wow! this is actually really good! keep up the good work !

>  
>  
>  
>

Rivendell, Kagome's P.O.V--

_"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na ngalad" _an Elf, Arwen's father, I suppose, stoodover Frodo, trying to get him to come into the light.

_"Will he be alright?"_ I ask. Then, we heard Frodo stir.

"Quite so, I think" Gandalf,whom satin the rocker across from me, said.

"Where am I?" Frodo asked, with his eyes closed.

"You are in the house of Elrond, and it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know"

"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed, happy to see his old friend.

"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours, and you would've been beyond our aid. But, you had some strength in you, my dear hobbit" Gandalf commented.

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Frodo. I was delayed" Gandalf looked grave, and sadness radiated off of him.

"Gandalf? What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo" Gandalf lied, keeping his encounter with Saruman a secret, from him anyway.

Author's P.O.V--

"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam, as Kagome had learned the hobbits' (( and what hobbits are )) names, came running in, he ran up to his bedside.

"Sam!" Frodo laughed.

"Bless you, you're awake!"

"Sam has hardly left your side, as had Kagome here" Gandalf pointed out Kagome, who was sitting on the end of Frodo's bed; she still wore her dark cloak.

"It's you!" he shouted. Kagome just nodded and went back to reading her book (( what she reads is revealed later in the chapter)).

"She has watched over you like a mother cat, Frodo, leaving only to get reading material. She watched you to Bree, and helped Arwen get you here" Gandalf praised.

_"All in a day's work"_ Kagome calmly replied. _"Sam, deserves praise to, we were afraid we would lose you."_

"Yeah!We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf!" Sam interruptted.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend" Gandalf addressed the elf that came in behind him.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins" Elrond politely stated, keeping a cautious eye to Kagome. "You can stay as well, Lady Kagome."

* * *

With Elrond, Gandalf, and Kagome-- 

Elrond, Gandalf, and Kagome stood at a window, watching Frodo.

"His strength returns" Elrond said to Gandalf.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life" Gandalf looking worried..

"And yet, to have come so far, still bearing the ring, the hobbit has showed extraordinary resilience to its evil."

_"Of course, he has a big heart. Did you ever doubt him, he's a good man" _Kagome questioned him.

"Miss, everyone is weak against the One Ring, it tempts the purest of souls" Elrond told Kagome.

"Kagome is not as weak as you think, she did kill a Ring Wraith" Gandalf intruded.

"No one can kill a Nazgul, Gandalf! There is only one race of Man that can do so, and none of them are around today!"

"Gone? or just too few?" Gandalf asked. Elrond sighed.

"Nonetheless, the Ring... something must be done."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo" Gandalf pleaded.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving.Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin"

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin-men. he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army which can move in sunlight, and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring" Gandalf informed them.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Elrond stated. Kagome grew tried of this; so, she excused herself, and left.

* * *

Walking outside, Kagome came across a private scene and hid behind a pillar. Strider and Arwen were standing on a bridge talking. Kagome wanted to leave, but... she was a fan of Romance. She could hear them talking. 

"Renich i lu ierui govannem?" Arwen asked.

"Nauthannen i ned ol reniannen" Strider answered.

"Gwenwin in enninath. U-'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?"

"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one life with you, than all the Ages of this world alone" she held out her hand and opened it, revealing her necklace. " I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this."

"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart."

Kagome, having decided it was time to leave, took one last look at the lovers. They were kissing, so Kagome let them have some privacy.

* * *

The next morning, at the council.-- 

The council of Men, Elves, and Dwarfs sat in a half-circle. Kagome sat close to the end, between Frodo and Gandalf. She still wore her dark cloak to hide herself. Conversations disturbed the air.Elrond sat at a lone chair, so everyone can see him. Then, the blonde elf that sat three seats down came over.

"Gandalf? Who is this?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh! oh! this is, this is... this is my granddaughter, Kagome. Kagome, this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Kagome, say hello" Gandalf introduced them to each other. Legolas really wanted to see her face; only Kagome's hood was in the way.

"M'lady, would you grace me by letting me see your face" Legolas suggested. Kagome looked at her 'grandfather', whom just gave a slight wink and nodd. So, Kagome dimmed her light and slid her hood ever so slightly over her head, revealing her face.

"Hello, m'lady" Legolas offered her his hand. Kagome hesitated.

"Come on, he won't bite!" Gandalf laughed.

Kagome looked at his hand and extended her hand, and in turn, Legolas brought it upto his lips and kissed it. Immediately, Kagome pulled her hand back, blushed, and slid her hood on over face again. Frodo and Gandalf looked a little amused.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked her, but Gandalf intervened.

"Shhhh, the council is starting."

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one doom" Elrond opened up. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo got up, walked to the stone pedastol, and placed it on it.

"So it is true" a man with neck-length auburn hair and a beard to match.

"The doom of man" different whispers spoke in fright and concern.

"It is a gift. a gift from the foes of Mordor," he stood up and spoke to the council. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

_"Fool"_ Kagome muttered. The man heard her, turned toward her scowling.

"Woman, go back to the kitchen where you belong" Kagome slowly stood up at this.

_"Sir, I must advise you not to talk to me like that"_, Kagome calmly warned.

"And you think you can do anything to me?" by this time, Elrond took notice.

"...Boromir of Gondor, this is Gandalf's granddaughter. I suggest you apoligize, or, you may be turned into an frog" Elrond

_"More like a donkey, but, then again, I can't turn you into something you already are" _then Kagome sat down. It took a moment, then Boromir staggered a bit; taken back.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone" Strider commented.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir shot at him. Legolas then stood up.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance"

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir was shocked to be short.

"And heir to throne of Gondor" Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn told Legolas, then Legolas sat down. Boromir turned to Legolas.

"Gondor has no king," then turned to Aragorn," Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it" said Gandalf .

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed" Elrond spoke.

"What are we waiting for!" a red-headed dwarf stood up, took out his axe and tried to smash the Ring; butinstead, the axe shattered. At the same moment as the dwarf destroyed his axe, Frodo flinched.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!", now Kagome could hear an evil voice coming from the Ring,"one of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly" Boromir, Kagome decided, wanted the Ring.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said! The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood up again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"Gimli spat out. Kagome could feel the anger rise.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes backwhat is his!" Boromir yelled.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hand of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

The anger rose more,the elves stood, wanting to ring the dwarf's little neck, but Legolas held them back. Words were said, but not understood. The dwarves stood, then everyone but Kagome and Frodo.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli said tohis dwarf-friends.

Even Gandalf was arguing, his words could be heard.

"Do you not understand! While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" but even his words faded. Kagome and Frodo heard the Ring speak.

_**"Ash nazg durbatuluk,  
Ash nazg gimbatul,  
Ash nazg thrakatuluk,  
Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul**_"

Frodo stood up, "I will take it!" but no one can hear him.

Kagome got angry, here was someone willing to do what they were arguing about in the first place. There was no need for such hate.Then Kagome stood. And the sky darkened. And no one even noticed it.

**_"Confounded fools of Middle-earth! Stop you're childish bickering!"_** Kagome shouted in a deep, other worldly voice. Lightning struck a corner of the porch, the earth shook like mad, and the wind blew. Now all eyes and ears were on her. She calmed down, and everything turned back to normal."You bicker", she calmly stated,"and you argue", she continued," continue, and you shall fail; and...someone has something to say" she said turning to Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor...thoughI don't know the way"Frodo said to the silent crowd.

"See, here is someone that is willing. There is no more need of bickering today" shesaid wisely."Hate feeds the darkness, and you fed it a heeping helping of it. I don't know about you, but I for one would like to see evil fail," she went over to Frodo,"Frodo Baggins, where you go, I shall follow, untill you no longer need me."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf said, going up to Frodo and putting his hand on his shouder.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will" Aragorn got up and kneeled before Frodo."You have my sword."

"And you have my bow" Legolas spoke, and stood beside Kagome.

"And my axe" Gimli spoke as well, and stood beside Legolas.

Boromir, the man Kagome disliked the most, slowly walked towards Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one" he spoke. Aragorn put his hand on Frodo's other shoulder and Kagome stood in front of Frodo."If it is indeed he will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Sam, who had been hiding behind some bushes that were nearby, jumped out and ran from behind them, causing Aragorn to lift his hand from Frodo's shoulder so Sam could come through."Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not" Elrond said cooly.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Elrond turned toward Merry and Pippin, who apparently also were spieing, ran from the entrance."You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing" Pippin said aloud.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry burned Pippin.

"Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship ofthe Ring" Elrond annouced to the council.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked aloud and everyone looked at him. This, however was short lived.

"Are you certain we can trust the woman?" Boromir asked Elrond.

"Are you certain we can trust you?" Kagome asked Boromir.

"Yes! I'm certain! I'd call it akward, that you can cause lightning to strike and earth to shake!" now, Kagome was angry. she had put up with him long enough. She shed her cloak and emitted a bright, white light.

**_"I have had enough of you're slander, Boromir the foolish!"_** Kagome shouted, again the sky darkened ; then, it returned to normal. The light dimmed enough to give Kagome a glow, and Kagome finally revealed herself fully to the public. She stood, with bow in hand and sword on belt."Boromir-" but Elrond cut her off.

"Kagome the White? Who is she!" Boromir spoke rather foolishly.

"Kagome, as it seems, is a priestess. A prophet for the Valar. So calm you're fury; Boromir, and apoligize to Lady Kagome" Elrond advised/commanded.

"... no" Boromir said to Kagome's face.

"So. Be. It." she raised her bow and Boromir was thrown against the wall behind him. "Apology accepted" everyone but Elrond looked surprised. Kagome the White was a dangerous woman. "So, when do we leave?" she asked Gandalf.

>  
>  
>  
>

Please reveiw!

At home I am grounded from the computer (until the end of summer) but no worries! I'll type when I can!


	4. Minna i Mornie

﻿ ((I own nothing))

More reviews! Winter to Spring won't have any chapters after ch.5 if I don't get anymore, though I'll do a prolouge on Wyakin's past ( the defect chapter)... and the link to the Sohma family.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

That evening at dinner; Author's P.O.V

Kagome sat on a wooden chair that was about in the middle of the long table. To her right Arwen, her new friend, sat talking to Aragorn, whom was sitting in front Arwen. Gandalf sat to her left. Bilbo, an older hobbit sat talking to him and Frodo, who was sitting on Gandalf's left, in front of Sam. Gimli sat on Aragorn's right, in front of Pippin. Merry was sitting on Pippin's right, in front of Yin-yang #cough#Boromir#cough#.

Kagome was also reading another book, one on Istari (( Read 'the Simillarion' (sp)))spells. Then someone took her book.

"What are you reading?" Legolas' voice said across from her. He turned it around, being careful not to lose Kagome's place, so could read the spine. "...Spells of the Istari"? Legolas quirked an eye-brow.

Kagome just sat quietly in her seat. "...My book, please" she said reaching across the table to retrieve her book. Legolas merely moved it farther away."...Legolas, give me my book." Legolas dog-eared the book, laid it down on the table, Legolas leaned toward her and motioned for Kagome to do the same.Kagome did so and he whispered something that only 'they' could hear.

However; Arwen gasped and Aragorn was shocked stupid, Frodo's and Sam's jaws dropped and every elf at the table looked at them. Kagome quietly sat up, took her book, and spotted the cherry pie that Gandalf was share with them.

"Grandfather?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a piece of that?"

"I don't see why not, how big a slice y-" was all Gandalf could say.

"OK, Legolas..." next thing he knew, Kagome had the pie in hand. She stood up and smackedLegolas the face with it.Gimli and all the other dwarves fell out of their chairs and roared laughing, Aragorn was trying to control himself and Arwen was giggling, soon the table was in an uproar. Kagome took a piece of crust that covered Legolas' right eye, Legolas only looked at her.

"Is that a no, then?" He meekly asked.

"You bet it is" and then put back the crust; Kagome turned and left, but before hearing Gandalf and the hobbits saying 'what a waste of cherry pie.'

* * *

(( Don't get me wrong, this is a Legolas/Kagome fic!)) 

>  
>

_Dream Sequence/Vision_

_Kagome saw a crowd of people, standing around a new head stone. They seemed... so familiar, yet ever so far. Her memory raced to find their faces, but none came to mind._

_The dream changed scenes, two people (( Inuyasha & Kikyo)) were_kissing, _and acted glad about something._

_"So, she's dead then. Who'd ever thought Kagome could do that... by herself. And now, we can be-" the white-haired man was stopped by the woman, who looked alot like her._

_"No, she's still alive... Inuyasha-" Kagome's memory woke, just a hair though was enough. Kikyo continued,"- She's still alive, somewhere."_

_So the one, she loved once..._

_"So, I'll just kill her. That stupid familyof hers thinks she's dead-_

_That was all it took, Kagome was waking. Everything started to blur, the last thing she saw, was the writing on the headstone:_

_Kagome: the Girl that Over-Came Time_

_Everything was growing fainter, and the last thing she seen was a large patch of moss surrounded by an angel-ring ((you know that ring of white mushrooms ))._

_Dream sequence end_

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a long time. She... was sad, for some reason, she was sad. She didn't know them, what did this have to do with her? She felt sorrow's grey cloak radiate off of her and it spread throughout the valley of Imladris and every awake being in Rivendell (same thing) felt the immense saddness.

Kagome rolled over onto her side and looked out the window, then the tears poured and like a blast of TNT, sorrow swept through Rivendell. The leaves outside fell to the ground like snow.

In the hall, outside Kagome's room

Everyone in Elrond's house had gathered outside Kagome's room.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Arwen yelled, hoping she was alright and went to get Aragorn. Soon the Hobbits, Gandalf, and Elrond appeared at the scene.

"What is wrong with Kagome, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"Something pains her, what it is,I do not yet know" Gandalf explained. Just then Boromir came trudging down the hall.

"...what's wrong with the witch, now?" he grumpily mumbled. Apparently, Boromir had been asleep, for his hair was messy and was still in his pajamas.

"Boromir..."Elrond warned, but the ass left before he could finish. Now Arwen had draggedAragorn to the scene.

"Aragorn#gasp# door's #gasp# down #gasp# locked..." Arwen wearily gasped between the words.

"HYAA!" Aragorngave the door a good kick, then another. The air thickened and briars shot out of the floor and held the door fast. Gandalf looked in surprise at the black thorns.

"... thorns of Mordor," he mumbled "Kagome needs..." But he soon stopped when the door next to Kagome's creaked open.

Lo and behold, there stood a half-dressed Legolas ( That was for the female readers) scratching his head. Everyone in the hallway but Gandalf quirked an eyebrow. Legolas just yawned in response. Then, Gandalf got an idea. Gandalf smiled. Now Legolas was confused.

"What?"

CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT! HOOTNANNY!

((I do not own Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha, so NYAH!))


	5. Don't Do it, Legolas!

(( //Bows//, I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages, but I had a good reason. I had (key word here, people) lost my notebook for this fic... and I also lost the noteboook for "For Love's Sake"; but, I shouldn't need it, because I decided to have Kagome go to Hogwarts at the NORMAL time, and I wasn't too far ahead away, so do not despair.  
Another reason is that I had Marching Band. However, marching band season is _**over**_.

I also have a sequel coming after this fanfic is over, simply called "Into the West", and it takes place well into the Fourth Age and at the very beginning of the Fifth.

I'm also writing my own original work (it's a fantasy). I haven't thought of a title yet, but I've been told it's very good.

Anywho, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!))

-Kagome's room, Kagome's P.O.V.-

_'It's so dark' I think to myself. I can't even see anything. I don't even know if I'm asleep or awake."_

_"**Calima**," a dark, unnatural male voice echoed in my head._

_"Kagome," said a voice just like mine, "don't listen," it urged._

_**"...join me**," said the first voice._

_"Don't. Give. In."_

_"**One of your power should be on the-"**_

_"Don't give in. Not to HIM. Not to Sauron."_

_"**Servent of Manwe, throw off your shackles."**_

With Legolas -Normal P.O.V.+

"Sooo, _you,"_ Legolas, questionabley pointed to Gandalf, "want me. To go into. That room. And try and wake her up?"

"Yes,yes! Hurry up, Legolas, or I'll have you for a pinata!" Gandalf harshly began to push Legolas into the room next door. And before he could protest or ask what he was to do in the first place, Gandalf slammed the door in his face. Then, he turned to Elrond. "Master Elrond, a brief word alone please."

And with that, the two exited the scene.

With Gandalf and Elrond+

walking down a quieter hallway away from the choas, Gandalf looked around to see if anyone had followed. Finding that they weren't, he let out a sigh and they continued walking at a slower pace.

"What is it, Gandalf?"

"Master Elrond, do you remember the days of the Numenoren's, of their fall?"

"Yes, as well any other I suppose."

"Do you recollect, the Agents of the West? Those sent to Numenor to-"

"Gandalf, I know that Kagome is one of the Maiar..."

"Well then, that saves us from useless chit-chat."

"What of it?"

"Do you remember Melian's _sister_, by any chance..."

"Oh, oh good grief," Elrond began to snicker, " don't tell me that Kagome is Calima. I've heard stories," he regained his composure and cleared his throat, "but why would she be here?"

"She probably finished her work and was available to help," Gandalf sighed again, " she could tip the balance in _our_ favor... or in Sauron's..."

Elrond nodded. "Probably why he's 'here' in the first place."

"I wouldn't worry to much. Calima detests Sauron so bad, that once in Valinor she made him not look at chickens right ever again."

With Kagome and Legolas+

"Oh great, what do I do?" Legolas asked himself in cheap calm terror. The room was dark and the bed was spinning and the dresser was doing somersaults in the air. And floating in midair in the middle of the room was Kagome.

"Oh what do I do?" he put his hands on his hips and thought. And not thinking long enough, he did the only thing he could think of. He walked calmly, evaded the dancing furniture, over to Kagome and reached up, grabbed onto her nightgown, and tugged.

**HARD.**

And instead of pulling her down with it. It came **_off! _**Now Kagome was floating half-naked in her underwear.

Legolas just grinned and ran a hand down her calf like_ that._

Well _that _woke her up.

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

She fell right on top of him, sat up proceeded,to slap the living daylights out of poor Legolas...

Then the door opened.

There stood a blushing Arwen; a wide-eyed bunch of Hobbits; a snickering Aragorn; and a speechless Gandalf and Elrond.

Embarrassed, Kagome screamed:

**_"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

And with that, the door slammed shut.

Then she glared down at Legolas.

"**You.**"

He gulped as her shadow towered over him.

"Oh Eru, have mercy on me..."

((Whew... maybe I should take the rating up a notch. Nah. Anyway, I know it's short, but I promise some Boromir bashing in the next chapter. And don't forget to review!))


End file.
